Memoirs Of The Asgard Musician
by Kitsuneko1
Summary: Before the battle of the bronze saints of Athena and the warriors of Asgard Mime sits with his lyre on his lap and starts to dig into his own memoirs. One-shot Childhood of Mime.Alberich


He sat there and waited for his chance at the group of warriors that dare opposed Polaris Hilda. He was Benetnasch Eta Mime, of the God warriors of Asgard.

As he sat there, stillness and silence surrounded him.

He lowered his head to look at the ground beneath his feet. While lowering his head a lock of thick, silky red hair fell in front of his eye, creating the world that he saw threw form a rusty colored curtain. It mildly amused him for a few seconds but then Stillness and silence had started surrounding him once again, he hated it.

He lifted his arms, in them he cradled a lyre.

He smiled somberly and started to gently stroke the strings, a harmonious tune then began to fill the air,it destroyed the silence that he hated so much.

"You're just going to sit there and play a little beat all day when there is battle to be ready for?"

An angered voice tore threw the perfect melodies from the lyre. It caused him to stop playing. He looked up from his lyre to see who was walking towards him from the dark silence before him. The rusty colored curtain of his fringe still covered half of his eye. He did not worry, the voice was not from an enemy but an ally.

"Alberich… This is how I like to prepare for battle, you know that." Mime calmly stated, trying to ignore his friends rude encounter.

"Oh! Well pardon me when there is a huge battle about to happen and you just sit there playing your loot like a child!" Alberich growled in annoyance.

"Alberich! Stop being so cold-hearted to Mime." Another voice had came from the silence.

"I don't need you to tell me how to do things Siegfried!" Alberich grumbled to himself.

"I am glad to see you trying to keep everyone on their feet for the battle Alberich, however you must realize that we all have our own ways of preparing for this." Siegfried said with pride in his voice.

Alberich rolled his eyes and walked away from the two.

Mime sighed to himself softly. He knew that Alberich had meant no harm. He remembered That Alberich had belonged to an important family, all of them were either warriors or scholars who had to always be on top of the world. Alberich had to always fight for his position on the top of his family, there was no mercy, and hardly any compassion.

Mime closed his eyes to the memoir.

He remembered a time when they were both small. Alberich and he were playing around on the glaciers. Everything was perfect and they were having the time of their lives, they knew that the glaciers were slippery and dangerous, for below the glaciers was the bitter cold of the sea, but thats was what made it more fun! Mime was very cautious, in fact… He remembered that he never wanted to play on the glaciers in the first place.

"Alberich! My father said that we should not play on these!" Mime groaned as he ran to catch up with his friend towards the glacier fields.

"Stop being such a big baby Mime! We just have to be sure-footed on the glaciers when we play on them thats all!" Alberich smirked at Mime and jumped fealessly onto a glacier, it was so slippery that he almost lost his balance.

"See Mime? Now come on! Don't be such a big chicken! Last one to reach the end of the glaciers is a bald mink!" Alberich giggled and hopped swiftly on more glaciers.

Mime swallowed hard, but he did not want to be the last one to the end and be the bald mink.

"Alberich! Please wait for me!" Mime followed after his friend. Mime was so scared, he kept loseing his grip on the ice.

"Alberich please! Lets go back and do something else! I don't like this game!"

"Shut up Mime! How are you going to be a warrior when your not brave at al-" Alberich was unable to finish the sentence he was about to say, he slipped hard on the ice of the glacier and had fallen into the bitter cold sea.

"Help! Mime! Help me!" Alberich cried out. The water was so cold on his skin that it burned.

Mime could not believe what he was seeing. He couldn't reach Alberich in time, he needed help fast or Alberich would freeze to death.

"Hang in there Alberich!I will go get help! Just hang on!" Mime jumped off the few glaciers that he was on then sped to the large mansion where Alberich's family had lived.

He threw himself into the door without knocking. Alberich's father was sitting comfortably in a large chair in front of the fireplace, he was sharpening what looked like to be a violet, crystal like sword.

"What is it Mime?" Alberich's father said in a bored tone of voice.

"Please hurry Sir! Alberich had fallen into the sea! Hes going to die if we don't hurry!" Mime wailed, tears were begining to form into his eyes.

"And how did he ever fall into the sea Mime?" Alberich's father demanded icely.

"I-I… We were playing on the glaciers Sir! I am sorry! Please hurry!" Mime whimpered.

"Haven't I and your father told you never to play on the glaciers Mime?" Alberich's father glared at Mime. Mime could feel his emotionless eyes bore inside of his soul.

"Please we have to hurry sir! Alberich has already been out there for too long! Hes going to die!" Mime cried loudly.

Alberich's father rised from his seat slowly and began to walk to the glaciers; Mime followed behind. Alberich's father smoothly jumped threw all the other glaciers to the one closest to were Alberich was in the sea.

Mime had stayed on land, he could see Alberich, he wished he didn't. Alberich was shivering violently as he treaded the water, his lips were already a cerulean blue, his skin was becoming gray.

"F-father… P-please… H-help…" Alberich managed to say threw his shivering convulsions.

"No… You help yourself out Alberich." His father said coldly. " You got yourself down there… You can get yourself out."

"Sir! What are you doing?" Mime yelled out. Alberich's father ignored him.

Alberich grabbed onto the glacier that his father was standing on and began to climb. His fingers would sometimes slip and get cut open from the cold ice shards. Alberich was almost to the top, he slipped further down. He was abou to let go and just let the sea swallow him up.

"Pathetic…" Alberich's father grabbed his hand to stop him from falling off the glacier again. He flung Alberich across the other glaciers to land. Alberich landed next to Mime.

"Alberich! Are you alright?" Mime whimpered and sat next to his shivering friend.

Alberich stood up and walked away to his house without saying a word.

Mime opened his eyes. The memoir evaporated away.

Perhaps that is why Alberich could be so cold to everyone…

"The saints of Athena are on their way to Asgard, be on the lookout Mime."

With that Siegfried nodded slightly at the Musician and walked off to get to his battle post.

Mime craddled his lyre back into his arms and let out a deep sigh. He hated violence so much. Silence started to creep in on him once again, he started to strum his lyre again to destroy the silence.

His fingers stopped, the melody stopped, he gazed happily at the lyre in his arms.

Music was something that he always wanted to have in his life. He held the lyre close to his heart.

How he enjoyed music so much, the rhythm it made, and how the notes were ever changing.

Music was able to move people, it could make you feel joy or sorrow, peaceful or enraged… Love…or hate.

He squeezed the lyre tightly at his heart and remembered how he had always longed to be a musician and to play beautiful melodies to please crowds of people…But he never got to have that dream come to true…Because of… HIM!

Mime held his lyre with one arm and lowered the other, clenching his fist in an enragged memory. How could his father do that to him? …No…. He was not his father, his name was Volker! He killed his parents and he would never forgive him for that… Even his death did not make up for the great loss.

Mime unclenched his fists and sighed to himself. A part of him was still thankful that the man had taken care of him, even though Volker was not too fond of his talents for music.

But Volker did not resent Mime's musical talents all the time.

A peaceful memory was filling inside of his head. He allowed it to take over his mind in memoir. He closed his eyes. The memoir began.

It was a cold winter evening, the sun was already starting to set, the newborn shadows of winter made the landscape even colder then before.

Young Mime was running around a large glacier, he had been running all afternoon, his father hardly gave him a break.

"Thats enough for today Mime, lets go inside and take a rest." Volker motioned to Mime and proceeded to walk inside. Mime stopped running and came to a complete halt. He ignored trying to catch his breath and followed Volker back into their small hut that they lived in.

Mime's lungs gasped for the warm air that filled the hut, it smelled like fresh cut timber and some venison stew. He gazed over to his father to see him with a laddle in hand stirring a large pot full of their dinner.

"Come Mime, eat some, it will make you warm up faster." Volker poured some stew inside of a wooden bowl then placed it into Mime's small hands.

Mime smiled happily at his meal; he started to down the salty flavored stew in large gulps. His father was right! The hot stew warmed him up faster.

How happy he was to feel the warmth return to his flesh again. He finished his meal then looked over at his father.

Volker calmly sat down and cracked his knuckles; that meant that Mime's training was over for the day, he was now able to have some recreational time to himself.

Mime quickly skipped of cheerfully to his few belongings in a corner to a room and sat next to him. He gently held onto a sepia-colored burlap bag, he then began to untie the ropes that closed the bag, he lifted out a battered lyre. He gazed back and forth to make sure he would not disturb his father and began to strum the strings on the musical instrument. The noise it made was heaven to Mime's eardrums.

"Mime, What are you doing?"

Mime jumped at the sound of his father's voice.

"N-Nothing father! I-I'm sorry, I will stop playing now." Mime stuttered and with a sad look on his face began to put his lyre back inside the burlap bag.

"Come here Mime… And bring your lyre with you." Volker stated calmly.

Mime held his small lyre close to his chest and began to walk over to Volker. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he was in front of his father. Volker snatched the small lyre from Mime's grasp and began to examine it carefully.

"Please don't break it father! I won't play it again! Just don't break it." Mime pleaded tearfully.

"You really do love music don't you Mime…" Volker said calmly and placed the small lyre back into Mime's hands. "Please play me a little tune Mime."

Mime gave him a shocked look, after all, his father always seemed to dispise Mime's talents about music, but he obeyed his father's order and held his lyre ready to play.

"I call this one, the Stringer Requiem." Mime chirped merrily and began to strum the strings on the lyre. His song last for about five minutes, he then gazed back at his father.

Volker's face was blan, Mime looked away with sorrow.

"Play me another song Mime, I would like to hear more." Volker stated again.

Mime's sorrow instantly faded away, he then began to play him another song that lasted a few more minutes. Mime stopped and looked at his father hoping for approval of the song. Volker's face was still emotionless, this made Mime shudder, did his father not like the song?

"Again Mime, please." Volker said quietly.

Mime's heart grew heavy with pride, he felt so delighted to hear such kind words from his father about his music.

He played him another song, and then another and then another. All threw the cold wintery night in Asgard you could hear the sound of a beautiful tune from a lyre rip through its surroundings.

Mime's eyes opened up. The memoir had faded away. He was still sitting alone in the silence. He brushed the lock of hair that had fallen to his eyes away, the rusty colored curtain was gone as well. He held his Lyre close to his chest and gazed up at the night sky.

How he loved music.


End file.
